Please Remember
by pepete55
Summary: Le lendemain de la déclaration "épique", Veronica va voir Logan mais il ne se souvient de rien. Que se passe t-il quand il décide de la suivre dans l'ascenseur ?


Voici un petit OS LoVe. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Veronica n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait réfléchit, se passant en boucle sa soirée. La déclaration de Logan, le couple épique, tout. Cela ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si il était sincère et ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais si elle était là devant la porte de sa suite c'était bien pour une raison, ce n'était pas encore pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, non, c'était pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, pour tout lui pardonner. Même si elle n'était pas encore prête à se remettre en couple avec Logan, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle ne le verrait peut être plus jamais. Et puis la veille, même si elle avait filé en prétextant devoir y aller, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était laissée faire par Logan quand il lui avait caressé la joue, que quand il s'était rapproché d'elle pour l'embrasser, elle en avait eu envie elle aussi. Mais elle avait fuit comme à son habitude parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle répare ça.

Elle s'approcha donc de la porte, hésitante. Elle leva le poing, puis le rabaissa. Elle fit quelques pas, cherchant du courage au fond d'elle et se replaça de nouveau face à la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et toqua doucement. Elle attendit un instant, tournant sa tête successivement vers l'ascenseur et vers la porte, ça la rassurait de voir que le moyen qu'elle avait pour s'échapper n'était pas très loin. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle entendit un bruit venant de la suite, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Logan torse nu, il se tenait la tête et avait l'air fatigué. Visiblement il avait du mal à se remettre de la soirée de la veille.

- Bonjour, articula-t-il d'une voix encore à demi-endormie.

Veronica décida de parler immédiatement sans tourner autour du pot tant qu'elle se sentait encore capable de le faire.

- Tout d'abord laisse-moi te dire que je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier soir. J'ai été un peu submergée, je devais reprendre mes esprits, repenser à que tu avais dit, expliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Cela devait bien être la première fois que Veronica était aussi sincère avec lui, qu'elle lui disait ce qui lui passait par la tête, qu'elle s'excusait et lui expliquait la raison de ses actes. Logan semblait troublé et ouvrait la bouche comme si il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne le laissa pas l'interrompre, elle savait que sinon ce serait trop dur de continuer.

- Veronica, tenta-t-il.

- Écoute, laisse-moi finir. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sortes de ma vie. Et je ne dis pas que je suis prête à m'engager à nouveau, mais après notre diplôme, on va se promettre de se revoir tous les deux, voir où ça nous mène. Tu te souviens quand tu as dis que notre relation était épique ?

Veronica souriait mais elle perdit vite son sourire quand elle se rendit compte que Logan n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, elle venait de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis d'une déclaration qu'il lui avait faite sauf qu'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de lui avoir déclamée. Il se tenait la tête contre la porte, essayant visiblement de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Il avait toujours cherché à ce que Veronica revienne vers lui et là il avait réussi, sauf que comme un crétin il ne se rappelait plus de comment il avait fait. Les mots de Veronica l'avaient surpris, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle voulait qu'ils continuent à se voir. C'était inespéré ! Et puis elle avait ce sourire comme si elle pouvait penser qu'il pourrait de nouveau y avoir quelque chose entre eux, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ; maintenant il était gêné de la décevoir ainsi.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai... fit-elle à voix basse.

- La nuit dernière est comme un brouillard...

Veronica baissa la tête, consternée.

- C'est le service d'étage ? intervint une voix féminine de plus loin.

Veronica releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Kendall apparut, caressant le torse de Logan d'un geste possessif. Elle adressa une grimace presque dégoûtée à la petite blonde.

- Non, juste Veronica Mars. Quelle déception. Tu viens? On va te nettoyer. Bye, Veronica.

Après avoir adressé un clin d'oeil à Logan, Kendall disparut dans la suite en se déhanchant. Veronica se força à faire un léger sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle déglutit difficilement, elle sentait que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux mais elle les retint comme elle put, il n'était pas question de pleurer devant Logan, elle ne lui laisserait pas cette satisfaction. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui.

- Écoute, quoi que j'ai pu dire... commença-t-il.

Mais Veronica secoua la tête et s'éloigna, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Logan fit quelques pas dans le couloir, la suivant.

- Il faut que tu saches...

- Ça suffit, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya rapidement sur le bouton, elle regarda Logan puis détourna son regard pas sûre de pouvoir retenir ses larmes encore longtemps.  
Les portes commencèrent à se refermer mais Logan parvint à se glisser dans la cabine juste à temps. Mais c'était trop tard pour Veronica, désormais les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Je suis désolé Veronica, j'aimerais tellement me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.

- Je m'en fiche, le coupa-t-elle, acerbe.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Logan s'approcha d'elle et déposa sa main sur la joue de Veronica pour essuyer ses larmes mais Veronica le repoussa.

- Vas-t-en ! Vas rejoindre Kendall, elle n'attend que ça ! le morigéna-t-elle.

- Veronica, je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre Kendall et tu le sais très bien, quand je te dis que ma soirée de la veille était un brouillard c'est vrai, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir eu Kendall auprès de moi. Veronica je t'en prie, tu sais ce que je veux. Ça fait si longtemps que j'attendais que tu t'ouvres à moi et quand tu le fais enfin, il faut que tout se termine mal ? Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. Tu ne peux pas oublier ce que tu m'as dit, tu le penses. J'ai conscience d'avoir fait une erreur mais on ne peut pas faire comme si on n'éprouvait rien l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime Veronica, et je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un d'autre autant que toi. Je ne m'imagine pas une seule seconde vivre ma vie loin de toi. Et ce que je t'ai dit hier, peu importe ce que c'était, je suis sûr que je le pensais, notre relation est épique, j'y crois, quoi qu'il arrive, on peut tout traverser ensemble parce que jamais on ne cessera de s'aimer. On se déchire, on se fait souffrir mais les sentiments sont toujours là et tu le sais, même si tu me hais, il y a toujours une part de toi qui continue de m'aimer.

Logan avait déclamé toute sa longue tirade avec vigueur et Veronica étant dans la même pièce, elle avait bien été obligée de l'écouter. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison sur tous les points. Et qu'avec son air désespéré, Veronica n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans les bras pour qu'il aille mieux. Ce n'était pas croyable, il l'avait fait pleurer et elle cherchait encore à le réconforter. Veronica ne pleurait plus, mais ses joues étaient encore humides. Logan se rapprocha d'elle lentement, il mit une main de chaque côté du visage de Veronica et essuya ses joues. Veronica pour seule réponse, l'étreignit. Dans cette étreinte, Logan se sentait revivre, il sentait le parfum de Veronica qui l'enivrait.

On ne pouvait pas dire mieux de Veronica, elle se sentait protégée dans ses bras, cela lui avait tant manqué d'être à son contact.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le regard étonné des membres du personnel. Ce n'était pas vraiment courant de voir des clients se balader torse nu au Neptune Grand Hotel.

- Euh Logan, ton tee-shirt, chuchota Veronica.

Logan lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Tant pis, je n'ai pas du tout envie de remonter là-haut.

- Mais...

- Il te reste des vêtements à moi chez toi ?

- Oui mais tu ne vas pas te balader comme ça dans la rue.

- Ok, ok, on va aller acheter un tee-shirt à la boutique qui est à côté de l'hôtel.

Ils allèrent donc acheter un tee-shirt, blanc tout simple comme si c'était tout à fait naturel d'aller faire son shopping à demi-nu, puis ils décidèrent d'aller marcher sur la plage.

Après avoir marché main dans la main silencieux, ils s'installèrent sur le sable. Logan, appuyé sur un coude, la contemplait.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, je vais finir par me demander si je suis pas couverte de boutons.

- Tu es sublime. Dis moi, je serais pas en train de rêver ?

- Est-ce que dans tes rêves je fais ça ?

Elle se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla. Il éclata de rire et tenta de la maîtriser sans lui faire de mal. Pour se venger, il la souleva et se dirigea vers l'océan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non ! Logan ! Repose moi au sol immédiatement !

Mais malgré les cris de Veronica, il alla la jeter à l'eau. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils finirent tous les deux trempés en éclatant de rire.

- Tu sais, vu le début de la journée, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça se terminerait comme ça, dit Veronica avec un soupir d'aise.

- Moi non plus.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et écarta quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient mises en travers de ses yeux.

- Eh Mars, tu sais quoi ? J'ai un scoop. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Approche Echolls, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Elle lui susurra un "moi aussi" à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser passionnément.


End file.
